Star Fox How To Say Goodbye
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: Letting go of someone you've love can be hard on your heart, this story tells how hard it feel for me not knowing how to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox How To Say, Goodbye

_**Star Fox How To Say, Goodbye**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the couple**_

_**Its June 15th, 2305 and I was looking at the photos of Miley, "Miley, Please don't forget your father." I was hoping to see her again, but I've knew she was not my little girl anymore and I just wanted to see her get married to Logan and give her a goodbye hug and kiss, but like most parents were say, I don't know how to say, goodbye." I walked over to the desk and sit down crying, than a sound was heard and I walk over to the window and I see a ship land on the yard and out walks, "Its my little girl!" I run out of the house and hug her, "My little girl's getting married and I'm so happy to see you, again." Miley looks at me, "Well, I've just wanted to say thank you for always being there and after mother died, you care for me for years, until I turn 14 and I wanted to move on, now meet my love, Logan.' Logan walks out and I smile at him, "Hi Logan, I know the two of you will make a great couple and I can't wait for the wedding." All of the Star Fox team walked out and looked at me, "Hello there, we're the Star Fox team." After three hours of talking, I went to bed, waiting for the next day to take my little girl and Logan out to buy a great gift for them.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 2: Great Gifts come from the Heart**_


	2. Real Gifts Are From The Heart

Chapter 2: Gifts From The Heart

_**Chapter 2: Gifts From The Heart**_

_**Its early in the morning, 5:30 and Miley wakes up and hears a sound coming from a room, so she goes to find out where it was coming from and after she goes into a small room in the back of the house, she sees Me singing a sound from a CD I've had for a long time now, "Tell me when, the time we had slipped away, tomorrow turn into yesterday, and I've don't know how, Tell me what can stop this river of tears, this been building up for years for this moment now, Here I stand, Arms open wide, I've held you closed, Kept you safe till you cloud fly tell me where the road ahead is gone a bit and how the heart its to stop the wind and how to say goodbye Tell me why, why does fallowing your dreams take you far away, and I've knew that it were, tell me how to fill the space you left behind and how to laugh instead of cry and how to say goodbye," Than I turn to see her looking at me crying, "Dad, you don't want me to leave you yet, why?" I've stand up and walked towards her, than hugged her and cry to her, "I've just to let you know that this song will always remind me of how you and I been a great family, I'll always think of you as my little Miley right here, in my heart." Logan walks in as I've say that and he looks at me, "That's nice to say, she'll always remember you as her father and more." I looked at Logan and smile at him, "Let's go and get your gifts." After we've got outside the house, Fox, Krystal, James II, Vixy II, Marcus, and Sliver were looking at us, "Can we come?" I smile at them, "Yes, let's go." After we've left for town and got to the Store, "I've brought Miley, my little girl a Necklace with her name in sliver, with ruby stones, and a golden cross on it, than I've brought Logan a sliver and gold cross with grey stones, and his name in blue and red rubies, than we all went to Lunch 11:30 in the morning and talk a little, "Now Miley, I'll always called you my little Miley, but I'll always miss you." Miley looks at me, than she turns smiles at Logan, "Logan, why doesn't he come and buy the house next to Fox and Krystal?" Fox nods at her, "Great idea Miley, he'll make a good friend to us, as well." After we've finish lunch, we all went home to tell everyone the news and get ready for the wedding.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 3: The Wedding and a Guess Star**_

_**In the next chapter, Michael W. Smith will guess star and I will sing his song How to say goodbye to Miley and hope that the song will make her fell happy.**_


	3. A New Home

_**Chapter 3: A New Home**_

_**Is 3:45 in the morning and I was packing my bags, making sure not to forget anything, than I've came upon a photo from when Miley was sleeping on my bed as a young wolf cub, "I've love this photo." Than I've heard another voice, "Yes, it was a cute photo of me, dad." I turn to see Miley was behind me smiling at me, than I've just laugh, "You're still my little girl, Miley." After that Miley and I walked out of the room and out of the house to the great fox, where Fox and others were packing my bags into the ship, After I gotten inside the ship and looked around for a while, everyone got on and we took off for the home of the Star Fox team, after a few hours in space we came to the planet of Fox and his team mates, "Welcome to Corneria City Juan, we've got to take you to your new home now, ok?" After the ship landed, Fox, Krystal, Marcus, and Sliver were happy to have another human as a friend, after ten minutes of walking we came to the house, A wolf walks out of the house and she was a blue wolf, with long and silky pink hair, blue eyes, and a black tip on her tail, she was looking at me, "Hello, I Lisa Wilder and you must be Juan, welcome to our city and here is your home." I looked at her and smile at her, "Hey Lisa, like to go on a date?" I just looked at her and say, "I've didn't mean to say that and," Than she giggles, "Yes, a date will be nice, tomorrow night at 7:30 and we'll go to a movie." I looked at her and smile, "See you tomorrow night than, Lisa." Lisa walks off, than Fox, Krystal, Marcus, Sliver, Logan, Miley, and everyone else just looked at me, "Good night, see you for the wedding tomorrow Juan." I hugged My little Miley goodnight and looked at Logan, She made the right choice, marring you Logan." Logan and I shook hands and Miley and Logan walked off, than I've shook the hands of Fox, Krystal, Marcus, and Sliver and they all went home as well, than I walk into my house to see Panther and Miyu place my things on the floor, than they both shook hands withy me and walk out to go home, Than I walked into the bed and turn the lights off and went to sleep to rest up for the wedding of Logan and my little Miley.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 4: The Wedding**_

_**Miley and Logan are getting married and my date will happen before the wedding.**_


	4. The Wedding

_**Chapter 4: The Wedding**_

_**It was 6:30 in the morning and I was fast asleep in the bed of my new home, when the phone rings and I've just grab the alarm clock and looked at the time and moan a little and I pick up the phone to see who was calling me, "Hello, who's calling?" A voice came on the other line, "Hey Juan and sorry, did I've just wake you up to early?" I just laughed a little, "Yes, but is ok Lisa and how are you doing?" Lisa just giggles on the phone to me a little than, "Oh, I was just wondering if you'll join me for a little breakfast at this little dinner called, Ally's place on Cyber Way Ave., at 7:45 for a little breakfast and is that ok with you, Juan?" I just laugh and told her what I've think of the idea, "See you there, Cutie Pie." And I hung the phone and see a box reading, "To: Juan From: Panther and Miyu." I've open it to see a black shirt with a red rose logo on the back and a black and red strips shorts, I've put the clothes on and walked to the door and left towards the dinner to meet Lisa for breakfast, after I've gotten to the dinner and enter it to see Lisa waving at me and I walked towards her and sat at the table, than a Tiger walks up, "Hi, I'm Misty Harris and welcome to our little dinner, Shawn Place." Than a human walks up, "You've must be Juan, nice to make you, I'm Shawn a friend of Fox and a member of Wolfs family for many years and now I'm married to Misty here and we're going to be parents in seven months." After ten minutes of talking and getting of food, Lisa gets up and ask me to come with her and I walked with her to the church as it was time to get ready for the wedding of my little Miley and Logan, than A old friend was waiting for me, "Juan, is that ready you, is your old friend Michael W. Smith and how are you?" MWS and I just hugged and laugh a little, than we've went inside to get ready for the wedding, the wedding started, as the pastor says, anyone to rejected, I say, "I do, please let me sing a song for my little girl before you say the words?" Logan and Miley let Michael and I sing the song How To Say Good Bye and after the song everyone cheer for Michael and I, as the song ends and the pastor say the words, "By the power invested in me and GOD, I've now announced you husband and wife and you may now kiss the bride." Logan and Miley kissed, as the crowd cheers for them and I was crying happily for the little girl I've raise from a cub and I was just happy for her and Logan, than I walked outside with Michael W. Smith to throw the bird seeds to celebrate the marries of Logan and Miley, just as they've ran to the car to take them to the airport to take off on their honeymoon, I was crying and smiling for her and Logan, than Miley threw the flowers and I've caught the flowers and Lisa was looking at me, than she smiles at me, "Guess that, you and I'll get married next, huh Juan?" I was laughing, "Yes, but I've wish that I've could had say goodbye to," Than the car stops and Miley gets out and runs towards me, hugging me she crying happily and looks at me with a smile on her face, "Thanks Dad, for everything you've done for me in the past and I just wanted to say goodbye to you before Logan and I go on our honeymoon." Miley and I've hugged one last time and I've kissed her on the left cheek and smile at her, "Now go and have fun, on the honeymoon, Miley." After that Miley runs back to the car, gets in and Logan and her takes off for their honeymoon.**_

_**That's the end of this story **_


End file.
